Kar'thara the Hutt
Character name is... Kar'thara the Hutt is a Member of the Fa'athra Clan, and the current Leader of the Clan. Unlike His Cousin Voontara Fa'athra he sided against his Cousin, and Aided Nem'ro The Hutt, Fa'athra's Arch-enemy and Rival in their Gang Warrior, at least Publicly. In reality He was His Cousins Spy within and ran his own business through Nem'ro's Palace. Kar'thara has Lived For Over Three Thousand Years, and Has One of the Galaxies Biggest Archives. His Age and Experience Has Made Him Highly Respected Amongst The Hutt Cartel and Galactic Senate. Background Early History Born at an unknown period of time, but likely half a Century before the return of the Sith Empire, Kar'thara was born as the Heir to the Fa'athra Clan, Young by Hutt standards but steadily gaining influence as a whole. Kar'thara began as a small-time gangster, but one with a keen and Intelligent Eye and Set of Senses, even for a Hutt. He started off with small investments in Small and up-and-coming Companies, and some lager ones like Blastech Arms, and Czerka. These brought him a lot of Legitimate Income, Income he used to put himself through a prestigious university, where he learned how To Refine extremely Volatile Gas, and how to make it into extremely efficient fuel. He would then go about buying up a lot of Gasses and would spend six standard months preparing a Special Fuel, something he dubbed "Legit Efficiency". The fuel was so Efficient and Effective that he became Extremely Wealthy, Extremely Quickly. He expanded his operations to mine Gasses and Chemicals from Planets like Bespin or Hutta. Creating an Empire Kar'thara went to Tatooine where he captured a Pair of Krayt Dragons, before heading to Dxun where he captured a Rancor, Nexu, Acklay, and Rancor. He would then Go to Correllia where he would build a series of Spaceports, and then take over the Exchanges Arms Trafficking Operations on Ord Mantell and Coruscant, he would sell second and third-rate weaponry to the Planet's Separatists, while then selling His better Grade weapons to the Republic at a Steep Price, and later stealing them back from the Republic, and Selling them to Separatists for a Discount, before alerting the Republic to their Location. However they would have already Retrieved the Weapons and left only Token weaponry, and few of the first-rate weapons, thereby keeping business, and credits, flowing freely. Kar'thara then set up a Trading Company on Tatooine, where he would trade Protection from the Sand People's Raids and Better equipment and Low-quality weapons in exchange for favors. This kept the People of Mos eiesly, and Anchor head, firmly in his Back pocket. Kar'thara Also Set up a Minor Spice-Dealing Racket, he Had the spice mined from Kessel, shipped to Hoth, where the Spice was Checked and counted, and Then sent on to Tatooine where it went through the same process, before it was delivered to Corellia and then it's final recipients. He also Made inroads to the Selkath of Mannan and the Order of Shaasa to have shipments of Kolto sent to him which he could sell to Ord Mantellian Separatists for a steep price, or Other Wealthy Buyers. Kar'thara soon gained a powerful supporter in Godoba the Shrewd, the owner of the Club Vertica Casino, through various arrangements with Godoba Kar'thara managed to open three different Casinos on Nar Shaddaa, each of them Sky Casino's. Godoba Recieved thirty five percent of the Casino's Profits in exchange for marketing and Advertising the Casino's in Club Vertica and Godoba's other businesses. Business gets even Sweeter | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} With a Steady stream of Credits Kar'thara used Godoba to get Nem'ro to let him Building a second and Third Spaceport on Hutta, one was in the Rust Yards which was smaller than the Jiguuna Spaceport, but had more Space for Goods to be hidden or shipped out or stockpiled, and one that was next to the Old Muckworks which was Larger than Jiguuna, but had Space for Slaves to be held and Transported off World. When The Peace between the Republic and Empire neared dissolution, Kar'thara had managed to create a Powerful Nerve Toxin and a even more efficient variant of his Highly effective Fuel, he held an Auction which both the Republic and the Empire attended, he Sold Slaves, Spice, Ships, Weapons, and Explosives before he got to the Fuel. He had Previously made deals with the Republic and Empire offering half the Fuel and Nerve Gas in exchange for Raiding a Rivals Warehouse. This was a Set up as he wanted the Republic and Empire to Attack one of Godoba's Facilities, which he wanted them to attack to Make Godoba Lose Favor with the Hutt Cartel Council, as drawing the Ire of One Galactic Power and Business Partner would be shameful, but both? That was Seriously damaging, and the council wouldn't allow Godoba to continue living for such a charge. And while the Two powers attacked Godoba's Operations, Kar'thara brought false Concerns about his Supporter to the Cartel Council. This would give him the Credit he needed to become more influential in Cartel Politics. The Great Galactic War A Great Syndicate Clone Wars Retirement By the Time of The Clone Wars, Kar'thara was still Alive and Officially Retired From Hutt Politics, His Advanced Age had left him Insightful and A Valuable Ally. His Insights helped the Republic Secure Many Key Victories. Because of his Significant Contributions, and Assets, The Hutt Cartel and Specifically The Hutt Council, Considered Him Untouchable, and Dealt with any Would-Be Assassins Lethally. Jabba and Gardulla in Particular Considered him A Friend, Ally, and Confidant. Helping Jedi Purge Survivors Rise of A New Empire Helping The Rebel Alliance Category:Male Category:Males Category:Crime Lords Category:Criminals Category:Hutt Cartel Category:Fa'athara Clan Category:Kar'thara's Gang Category:Scientists Category:Gansters Category:Hutt Cartel Lieutenant's Category:Hutt Clan Leaders Category:Hutts Category:Nem'ro Clan Category:Nem'ro's Gang Category:Fa'athra's Gang Category:Criminal Masterminds Category:Criminal Aristocrats Category:Hutt Cartel Bosses Category:Hutt Cartel Members Category:Hutt Cartel Leaders Category:Hutt Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Gang Leaders Category:Kar'thara's Gang Leaders Category:Senators Category:Archivists Category:Librarians